Just to Pass the Time
by MarshingMallow
Summary: Miziki plans to bring Yuma and IA together. That's all I have to say. Man, I'm horrible at summaries.
1. Chapter 1: Yuma

Just To Pass the Time

Chapter one: In Which We Read Yuma's Thoughts

Yuma's POV:

How did I end up like this?

In order for you readers to understand the situation, I will tell you what happened this morning. (YOHIOloid's note : You might want to skip a lot of paragraphs. This guy can go way of the topic if you let him rant.) Thank you, Yohio, for making my readers more interested in what I am saying. (Yohio: Why, you're welcome!) Can you guys wait a sec? I'll just clobber this guy first.

~ ~ ~ ~ Please stand by ~ ~ ~ ~

Okay, I'm back. What was I supposed to be doing again? (Yohio while shaking his head in disdain: I told you reader, he tends to be a bit off topic.) (Yuma: YOHIO! I'M TELLING THE STORY HERE! WAIT UNTIL THE AUTHOR GIVES YOU YOUR TURN TO NARRATE!) Just ignore that guy.

Anyway, this morning, I was just having some toast and coffee for breakfast (Yohio in a bored voice: Yeah, so interesting.), when Miziki came downstairs. "Guess what, Onee-san?" She asked me.

"What?" I replied back non-enthusiastically.

Miziki's smile became even wider. "Guess?"

I was the type that didn't really enjoy guessing, so I just said, "Dunno."

At this point, Miziki gave me a creepy, almost evil smile. Something was definitely not right. She didn't say anything for at least a minute. Then finally, she told me, "We're going to the pool! I invited some others as well to go with us."

**WHAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTT?** (Yohio: Dude, don't think so loud. You could damage your reader's eardrums.)

"No. I'm not going." Was my firm answer. At least… I tried to sound firm.

"You can't decline!" Miziki said happily (in an evil sort of way). "Be ready at 10! See ya!" Miziki said as she walked back upstairs.

No. I am not going there. Sunburns, loud people, annoying kids, hot sun. Just the thought of going outside gave me headaches. (Yohio: Really, man, you should go out more often.) I was the sort of person who preferred indoors to outdoors.

Then Miziki came back downstairs, dressed to go outside. "Oh, Onee-san, I forgot to tell you. After the beach, we'll be going to your favorite restaurant. See ya! If you need me, I'll be at IA-chan's house." She said as she left.

…

I take it back. I'm going after all. (Yohio: Sheesh. You gave in to her bribe. I thought you were better than that, bro.) (Yuma: I don't care. I get food. It's gonna be a great day.) (Yohio: Well yeah, but I get food too. Miziki-chan invited me to go with her.) (Yuma: O_O) Maybe It wasn't going to be a great day after all. I'm still going though. For the food.

And so ends the first chapter.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. If you find anything wrong, or have any ideas for this, you can PM me. **

**(BTW This is my first fan fiction) Clapclapclapclap, Yay!**


	2. Chapter 2: Miziki

Chapter Two: In Which We Read Miziki's Thoughts

Miziki's POV:

I hope I have succeeded in bribing Yuma-Nii. I really hope he can come with us. Seriously, why he doesn't he like going outside?

Anyway, here I am, running to IA's house (Her name's actually Aria on the Planets, but it's such a hassle to say all that, so we just call her IA. Because of Ar**IA**). I was going to see if she had everything ready for the pool. She's a super rich girl, so I asked if it would be alright if we could have a pool party at her house. Since it was summer, and not really much to do, she accepted. She even helped me plan the party.

I reached IA's house (more like mansion) and knocked on the door. A maid answered it, "I'm here to see IA-san." I told the maid.

The maid bowed and took me to IA's room. IA's room was HUGE. She had her own TV, bathroom, fridge, everything (probably because she was an only child, but she didn't act spoiled. That's was I love about her.). As I came in, IA was playing on her laptop (she liked gaming).

"Hey, IA-chan. Ready for the party?" I asked her

"Yup. Everything's in order." She said without looking up, "Just let me finish this game."

I looked at her laptop screen. She was playing some game where you had to destroy the enemy's "nexus" or something. League of something, I think it was called. She was playing as a little girl with red hair and a teddy bear.

"I'm inviting the new guy, Yohio, along. He's Onee-san's friend. You don't mind?" I asked her.

"Nope. Not at all." IA replied, eyes still glued to her game, "Don't you think he's kinda cute?" IA asked me.

"Are you planning something, IA?" I said suspiciously.

"What, me? No, of course not." IA said, "Ummm, is Yuma-kun coming too?" She changed the subject, while blushing a little.

I had this theory that IA had a crush on my Onee-san. I was pretty sure she did. And I was going to use this party as a means to bring them together. Really, Onee-san needs a good person to look after him, or he'll be a loser for life.

"Yeah, he's totally going." I told her. _I only hope he does come._ I thought to myself. I'm going to play matchmaker today.

IA's game ended (She won) and she proceeded to get ready for the party. I decided to ask her the truth. (I mean, what if she doesn't really like Onee-san after all) "IA, do you like my Yume?"

IA's face grew red. "Uhh, I… Ummm… Errr… Sort….of…" IA said quietly.

My theory has been proved.

"Don't worry, IA, I wont' tell anyone."

IA looked relieved.

Well, it's time to lay out my plan: Miziki's method to bring my best friend and a loser together.

* * *

**Yay! Second chapter done!. I just couldn't resist making IA a gamer girl. And I also couldn't resist putting League of Legends in there. (League of Legends a.k.a LoL is a game made by Riot. I don't own it.) It would be helpful if you reviewed. :) Or even PM me for any ideas.**


	3. Chapter 3: Yohio

Chapter three: In Which We Read Yohio's Thoughts

Yohio's POV

Finally, my turn to narrate. Just a little heads up, the author's gonna be generous to me, and she's gonna give me a longer-than-usual chapter (Maybe because I'm her favorite Vocaloid.) (Yuma: HA! Yeah, right!) (Yohio: You're just jealous, dude.)

Anyway, Miziki was generous enough to invite me to her pool party. (Yuma doesn't seem happy though. I don't know why.) So, of course, when the time came, I went to the venue with my best bud, Yuma (Yuma: Who says I'm your best bud?) (Yohio: Says me, and the author too.). The venue was in one of Miziki's friend's house.

When we reached our destination, I was at a total loss. It was a HUGE mansion.

Yuma knocked on the door. "Are we supposed to go in?" I asked. Just then, a maid opened the door.

"Welcome, masters. The lady has been expecting you." She informed us as she opened the door for us.

"The others should be here already." Yuma said.

As I was new here in the neighbor hood, I hadn't made too many friends yet.

The maid led us to… I think the mansion's backyard. The maid bowed and exited.

"Time to party." I thought to myself.

A pink headed girl looked in our direction, "Ah! (No, not the "AHHH" you say when you're terrified. It's more like the "ah" that you say when you're relieved.) They're finaly here." She said pointing at us.

"Hey, IA. Sorry we're late." Yuma apologized.

Is it just me, or did the girl, IA, blush? Meh, maybe it's just me.

"No! Umm… it's perfectly fine! Uhhh…" IA said. A bit shakily. I take it back. It's probably not me. I looked to Miziki for clarification. Miziki nodded.

I smiled. So someone has a crush on Yuma. Oh no! I thought it out loud! Did Yuma read that? (Checks to see if Yuma saw) Well, I don't think so. Anyway, Miziki had this weird look in her eyes, as if she was plotting something.

Miziki came up to me, "Everyone, this is Yohio. He's new here," She introduced me.

"Hello." I said while putting a smile. "I hope I can get along with all of you guys!"

"Hey, Miziki. What are you plotting?" I whispered to her.

"Shhh. Don't tell anyone, but I'm gonna play matchmaker." She whispered back.

Just then, a tall girl with long, blonde hair interrupted us. "Hello! My name is Lily." She introduced herself, "My, my. You two seem close."

"Hello, Lily. It's nice to meet your acquaintance." I said, shaking her hand.

A few more people approached me and introduced themselves. There were, perhaps, about twelve people here. There was: me, Yuma, Miziki, the girl IA (I found out it's actually Aria. But everyone calls her IA, so I decided to join the bandwagon), the blondie Lily, two guys whose names are Piko and Lui (Mistook them for girls), Mew (I almost mistook her for a guy with her deep voice), SeeU (What a weird name), Sonika, and a British kid named Oliver (I think he views me as an older brother figure). Wait - make that eleven. (Oliver: Hey! What about James?) Fine, twelve.

Anyway, while I was chatting with the these guys, I couldn't help but notice Miziki's attempts to bring Yuma and IA to do stuff together. All of them failed.

Just then, an idea came into my mind.

I called Miziki over. When she came I told her my plan.

Miziki smiled at me, "Alright! Let's do it!"

* * *

**It took me some time to make this. I might not update soon because of, you know. It's Christmas season, and I'll be VERY busy. Thanks to anyone who somehow stumbles upon this fanfic. And apologies in advanced.  
**


End file.
